


look up (you're locked up)

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Series: obedience, pleasure, shame [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Drabble, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Large Cock, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Junmyeon looks so pretty all tied up on the bed.





	look up (you're locked up)

Today, master Minseok has prepared a little suprise for his boys.

Junmyeon can only watch from where he’s been strapped down on the bed as Minseok puts the cock sleeves on for Baekhyun and Jongdae, both of the puppies almost vibrating with excitement as Minseok helps the new toys on their hard cocks. The contraptions make their cocks even bigger- thicker, longer, ribbed so deliciously with a bigger knot at the base, and Junmyeon can feel his mouth water at the mere sight of it. He clenches around the plug inside him, but he cannot move, Minseok made sure of that; he’s strapped on the bed, legs hanging over the edge of the bed and spread out by a bar at the ankles, while his hands are tied together with leather straps and attached to the rope going around the bed, his collar chained to his cock cage so he can’t move his head without tugging painfully on his bound dick. He can do nothing but wait.

Once Minseok is done with Baekhyun and Jongdae, he walks over to Junmyeon and pulls out the plug from his ass, giving his butt cheek a firm slap. “Go for it, boys,” he says, and Jongdae and Baekhyun need no further encouragement before scrambling forward on all fours, eager to get to Junmyeon first.

Baekhyun beats Jongdae to it, and wastes no time in getting on Junmyeon’s back, cock sliding into his stretched hole with little resistance.Junmyeon can do nothing but scream as he bounds into him, the knot catching on his rim every time it slides in and pops back out, the pace ruthless like it always is with Baekhyun. With the added girth and length, Junmyeon is weak at the knees immediately, moaning and whining with each snap of Baekhyun’s strong hips.

“Feels good to be bred with a huge cock, doesn’t it?” Minseok says as he gets on the bed, naked from the waist down now. He pushes his fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth, fucks his mouth like that as he watches Baekhyun use him. “You’re such a slut, I wonder if even this is enough to make your naughty hole satisfied.” He then pulls his fingers out and turns around, backing up until his ass is right in front of Junmyeon’s face. “Eat me out, greedy bitch.”

Junmyeon obeys as best as he can, licking and sucking over Minseok’s rim as well as he can with the way Baekhyun keeps fucking him. Minseok keeps rocking back against his face, blocking him off from air for brief moments, before letting him breathe once again, and it makes him almost delirious together with the constant assault over his prostate.

Baekhyun is soon spent, and he’s immediately replaced by eager Jongdae. Junmyeon can feel his orgasm building up and it makes him sob and squirm, whining and begging in broken pleas even though he knows it’s no use. It’s almost painful, the way the cock sleeve rubs over his prostate and milks it, and he can feel his bound cock throb and twitch yet it can’t grow hard inside its constraints. Yet the orgasm keeps building up, and up, and up- and then it crashes into him, ropes and ropes of cum dribbling out, one of his first orgasms while caged in.

Minseok turns around to fuck his mouth with his cock while Jongdae finishes inside him, and comes all over Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon is feeling exhausted and can only whine quietly as the pups burry their faces into his ass and against his thighs, lapping up his cum as well as theirs, their tongues teasing his balls and hot breaths teasing his cock yet providing no real stimulation.

“Well done.” Minseok strokes his hair, undoes his collar, and gives him his fingers to suckle. “You took that so well.”

Junmyeon just whimpers around the digits, completely fucked out. But if he knows anything about their play sessions, they’re far from being finished yet.


End file.
